Bleach: Birth of a legendary weapon
by Balsa
Summary: Aizen thought it was gone after her mother died. But it was passed on to Tachibana Balsa. Co-written with Nazaki-sama. But mostly it's Nazaki-sama.
1. Chapter 1

It was warm and nice for the month of August. Tachibana Balsa stood at the podium as she viewed her students, the warm and clean spring air caressed her face as she looked on calmly. She may not appear to be but she was happy and very upbeat. "Students of Karakura High School, you are like these sakura trees, they are green at the start but they eventually bloom and cast cherry blossoms, that had bloomed with care. These blooms will be the knowledge you will obtain for the future. Until then, welcome to Karakura high; I am Tachibana Balsa your Vice Principal."

An orange familiar spiky haired boy could be seen in her peripheral vision. 'Kurosaki Ichigo is my student again? I have been his kindergarten teacher and substitute teacher in middle school.'

Being a twenty-four year-old Balsa had to be careful, or rather she was fifty but looked to be twenty-four. She was a shinigami-human hybrid which means at a certain age she stopped aging.

Ichigo looked at Miss Balsa in shock, then he hide the smile that was about to break his face in half. he wondered if that woman will remember him. _'Does she ever get tired?'_ he thought to himself. after all she was his kindergarten teacher and substitute teacher in middle school. Not to mention his mother's best friend. Ichigo frowned as he felt some strange aura, but he shook his head at that and looked at Miss Balsa once more. It wasn't his business after all.

"That is all." Balsa felt an unsettling feeling she shook it off, she then backed away from the podium to allow the Physical education teacher to speak, it seems he was the principal; or a stand in.

"I am Kagine and from this day forward you are seeds, that I will crush if you are late to school even once."

The students were quiet and everything was tense.

Kagine looked irritated as if they were disobeying him already. "No, tardies! am I clear?!"

The students bowed. "H-hai, Kagine-sensei."

Ichigo grunts at that and roll his eyes, _'just great. another Isshin.'_

"Kurosaki-Kun" he heard a lively voice call, actually more like yell his name; he turns to look at a long orange haired girl, with big eyes. It was Inoue Orihime, the only problem was Kagine was looking at him with a glare now.

Ichigo just smiles innocently as he looked at Balsa hoping she would save him from his painful fate.

Balsa walked up to Ichigo as the students backed away to allow space for Kagine and her to pass. "Kagine." She said calmly. "The child has enough problems with his hair color and I was his kindergarten teacher and substitute teacher in middle school, so I know this and I also know he is no troublemaker. Please go easy on Kurosaki Ichigo he had a rough childhood."

Kagine grunted, as he scratched his cheek. "Whatever, just don't let it happen again, understand? Kurosaki?"

Balsa lowered his head with her hand, gently but firmly. "Well, he understands and apologizes, right? Kurosak-" She froze as she felt a sudden burst of power within her. She retreated her hand. "Yes, well I must be going, I have work to do." With that said Balsa left.

Before Ichigo was able to reply, he froze as Balsa hand touch his hair, He choked on his breath as he felt like his life was about to be sucked from him. he sighed in relief as he felt Balsa let go, after he recovered from the ordeal he watched her as she left in a hurry.

"Oi, Kurosaki!" he heard Kagine call out to him.

"Sorry, it will never happen again." he said and Kagine nodded his head at that and followed Balsa, all the while Ichigo was narrowing his eyes at the place Balsa had gone to.

"Kurosaki-Kun?." Inoue called out and he sighed and shook his head.

"Not now Inoue." with that he stood up and ran to the place he saw Balsa headed to.

Balsa decided to leave the school to go get some coffee to ease her nerves. She sat at a table and stared at her hands, it was her curse, to never touch anyone, she remembered what happened when she held a bunny at her young age, cat in her teenage years. When she touched friends and family. Anyone. They would breathe heavily because she was a leech. A energy leech. She clenched her fists and looked at the dull brown liquid in her mug. It was so calming yet so dull.

She suddenly felt that unsettling feeling.

Ichigo saw Balsa sitting in a cafe and he sighed at her sad look, he then felt the same unsettling feeling again and narrowed his eyes, only for it to disappear again.

Ichigo looked at the task now at hand, It was the first day in school so he could skip without worrying about missing something important. he then entered the cafe and took his seat across Balsa looking at her with a narrowed eyes then he sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he told her, after all she had replaced his mother when she had died leaving him alone, so he owed Balsa a lot, if only she wouldn't be stubborn and tell him what is wrong.

The salmon haired woman only sipped her coffee as an answer. She then sighed in contentment. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Ichigo." She said calmly. "But if you do not get to school right now I will be forced to report you to the principal. I know we go way back but I still must do my job, which is ensuring my students are doing good in school and are safe."

Ichigo looked at her, sighed and nodded his head softly. "If you change your mind you know where to find me." with that he stood up and headed back to school, he knew that he couldn't press the issue here or Balsa will become even more guarded around him, he will give her a few days then ask her again. Not during school though lest she use that for an excuse yet again.

Ichigo heard a howl then froze, he then saw a black butterfly floating through the air, he just shook his head. "Stupid imagination." he grumbled as he headed to the school, trying to ignore the sound of screaming.

'Ichigo...'

Ichigo stiffened and looked around him only to see nothing. _' Am I losing my mind?'_

Balsa too heard a howl, but she ignored it. Thinking it too was her imagination. The door opened to the cafe and she saw a man with wavy brunette short hair with black framed glasses, he looked sophisticated, he wore a ash suit and a white checkered scarf. _'Why am I staring?'_ She then looked back to her coffee.

She then settled at looking out the window to see a black butterfly.

The man looked at Balsa then smiled actually it was more of a smirk than a smile. he walked to her table and cleared his throat, sitting without giving Balsa the chance to speak much less react. he gave her his most charming smile. "Hello my lady. My name Is...Ai. and you are?" he said and frowned on the inside, he nearly blew his cover. though on the outside he just continued to smile.

Balsa stared at the strange man, "Balsa." She said calmly, her eyes appeared to be listless. But she was the opposite I assure you. She sipped her coffee and waited for him to leave. She was never good with people, it was bad enough she had to speak to the whole student body at Karakura high school. She still had the jitters. Well for some reason she felt worst around this man.

Perhaps because he was a stranger?

Aizen hid his smirk with a polite smile as he saw how Balsa was fidgeting in her seat. "You know. I am new here, so maybe you could help me?" Aizen wanted to laugh at the woman's narrowed eyes but he shrugged it. just when he was about to stand and drag Balsa a voice stopped him.

"Hey babe! who is this?"

Aizen turned around only to see Kurosaki Ichigo glaring at him with suspicious eyes.

"Uh, Kurosaki why did you call me such an inappropriate name?" She said with narrowed eyes. "Getting back on topic this man is new around Karakura town, his name is Ai." Balsa then calmly stretched. "And since you are back yet again, you can show around or I can report you to the school your choice."

Ichigo wondered If he should face palm at that answer she gave. I mean seriously! didn't she take the hint that he gave her?  
He could see Ai glaring at him and he glared in return. He didn't like the look that 'Ai' shot him.

Ichigo tried to smile he really did, but it appeared more of a scowl, with that he walked until he stood near Balsa, he already could feel more than see the death glare that was shooting his way by a very pissed off Ai.

Ichigo them smile dangerously and started dragging Balsa away, running out of the door. "You can report me later!" he said as he ran with Balsa in tow away from that strange person.

Balsa stared at Ai as they left, _'He does appear to be a quite a suspicious character.'_ She thought as she finally returned her attention to Ichigo, "You put yourself in danger, I was in the middle of interrogating him. I work as an officer at night time after all."

The two sat outside a convenience store and sat drinking beverages. Balsa a cold coffee and Ichigo a strawberry milk.

Ichigo laughed at that as he put his milk down. "Leave it to you to interrogate someone, when you look scared out of your mind." he hummed at that then frown. "Though I am glad I came back. Something was wrong and I'm sure you felt it, Right?"

Ichigo then sighed softly as he look at the cars that was passing them, maybe it was that fake smile or something. But that man had rubbed him up in the wrong way.

"You should have left it to the professionals regardless, it is for your own safety, Kurosaki Ichigo." She said as the light above them flashed on and off. She saw Urahara Kisuke's shadow at the corner of her eye. 'Hmmmm, something is wrong if Urahara-san is watching me.'

Luckily Ichigo was not looking so he did not notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Urahara sighed softly as he looked at Jinta bullying Ururu again, just as he was about to say something Tessai scared him off, making Ururu smile at that.

Kisuke looked around hoping that Balsa had finally arrived, after all he was sure that she saw him when she was with Kurosaki-Kun.

"Good evening, Balsa-San!." Kisuke smiled as he opened his fan to hide his face, he was relieved to finally see that Balsa had made it.

Balsa waved, "Yo." She said with calm expression. "I noticed your presence yesterday."

Kisuke just hummed with a smile slapping his fan close. "Ah! you always impress me, Balsa-San." Kisuke said with a happy smile.

"Tessai! Please prepare the tea for our guest." Kisuke said with a smile, in turn Tessai bowed his head and headed to the kitchen. "Please sit Balsa-San."

Balsa sat down with an exhausted sigh. She was exhausted from her day shift as a viced principal and night shift as a police officer.

Kisuke frown softly at Balsa's tired face and he grimaced but hid it behind his fan. he could only imagine what she would feel like once he told her the news.

"Here, sir." Tessai said as he put the tray of tea down. then headed outside to stop Jinta from bullying Ururu again.  
n,  
Kisuke sighs as he gives Balsa her cup of tea and looked at her. "You know why you are here, Balsa-san, am I wrong?."

Balsa looked down sadly. "I am no longer safe." She said a matter a factly. "I recalled the other day I felt a strange, eerie

aura and with the man I encountered they matched." She sighed. "Why would a human be interested in me though and boldly approach me."

Kisuke cursed under his breath, he had thought that at least he still had a little bit of time before it comes to that, but it seems he was wrong. "Balsa-san, from now on you have to be careful! the man you saw is not a human, so stay away from him! HE-." before Kisuke was able to continue his ranting, a black cat jumped from the window in his head making him bite his tongue.

"Now, now Kisuke, I taught you better than to yell at women." said the cat as she then looked at Balsa. "Yo!" the cat said not paying attention to Kisuke who was nursing his poor tongue.

"You are so mean, Yoruichi-San." he mumble softly as to not hurt his tongue more.

"Shut up!" the cat said as she start stretching her legs. "So how are you?" the cat said as she took a seat on one of the pillows.

"Fine." Balsa stares at Yoruichi, "But I am indeed in a predicament, I felt this man's presence for so long I was hoping he was only human, but deep in my gut I felt something indeed to be wrong about him. A human would not follow you for years. Since I was fourteen I noticed I was being followed and watched. It all started when I was teaching Ichigo in kindergarten." She then put two and two together. "Could it be this man noticed me when I was teaching Ichigo and Ichigo was his original target?"

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke who sighs and nodded his head at that. then the two of them looked at Balsa with guarded eyes as they looked around them, hoping that they were alone, after making sure that they were, they looked at Balsa.

"I assume that you know the true reason for our banishment from soul society?" Kisuke asked as he look outside the window, making sure that no spy was in sight.

"You never told me, you just became my "Uncle" When my mother gave me to you as an infant, at least you told me she gave me to you. I remember asking about my mother.

 ** _'Uncle Kisuke? Where is Mommy?'_**

 _Suddenly she sees herself as a child again. Her hair is spiky pink and her eyes are bright blue._

 _A young looking Kisuke smiles and picks up a childlike Balsa. "She's still on a trip."_

 _"Why doesn't she ever see me?" Her big blue eyes, sparkled as her little body shook threatening to cry._

 _"S-she's busy. Very busy. She'll be back soon. I'm sure." He tried to assure her._

 _Balsa though noticed she was being a burden and beared with it. "Your right Uncle Kisuke, I'm just being silly she'll be here soon, I'm sure of it."_

Soon she was back to reality, back then she had to hide the pain deep within.

Kisuke looks down in shame then he sighs softly as he looks at Balsa, for him she was the daughter he wished to have. she may not have known, but it had hurt him lying to her all this time. "You must understand we only did this to protect you." he starts as he looks at the floor in sadness and regret.

he wishes he could go back in time to change a lot of things but he knew he couldn't, he could still see Balsa's mom giving the child to him and begging him to protect her.

'PLEASE! HELP!'

he had heard when he was about to run from soul society, Aizen's betrayal still fresh. Kisuke chewed his lip, should he help? he then curses again as he heard the sound of baby, he used shunpo to headed to the place that he heard the sound from. what he saw shocked him, there on the ground lay a woman that was dying.

'A-are you o-ok.' he stutters as he kneels next to the woman.

the woman saw him and smiles gently showing him an infant. 'please. protect her from h-him' she whisper softly as she gave him the child.

Kisuke held the child and looks at the woman. 'from who?' he asked in hope that he will find his answer.

'A-Aizen.' she said as she starts glowing and disappearing.

Kisuke looks at the woman in shock, then he closes his eyes in respect.

Kisuke opened his eyes and sighs shakily seeing Balsa looking at him with a pain in her eyes. With that Kisuke broke and told her everything.

Balsa was at loss for words. "W-what did you say?" She noticed how sad he looked. She noticed how much pain he felt just by looking in his eyes. He always took care of her, to ensure she did not touch anyone. He was always there and Yoruichi too. But the shocking discovery her mother did not die here, but in soul society. By Aizen or so it seemed. When she was fifteen she was told her mother died in a car accident. That was a lie?! She clenched her fists furious, soon a mask started to take form on her face, she encountered so many hollows so it was within her power she owned. She did not know she could absorb hollows' energy too. White stuff started to spill out and turn around as it formed a dragon mask over her face.

Kisuke saw that and he cursed "TESSAI!" he yelled as he took his fighting stance, he has to break that mask or else...

Tessai came running through the door and stiffened at what he saw, he then growled and yelled out "Bakudō #61 six rods prison of light!" just after he yelled six thin wide beams of light imprisoned Balsa at the midsection who was about to attack.

using her quick Shunpo Yoruichi punched the mask breaking it into pieces. the people in the room looked at Balsa who had passed out then at each other. "What are we going to do." Yoruichi asked as she looked at Kisuke.

"I...I don't know." And he really didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Balsa woke up in her apartment, she was in her bed staring at the ceiling. 'What happened y-yesterday? I was furious then...suddenly I heard screams, anger and pain.' She then saw her clock read 10:59. She grabbed it and threw it back on her futon as she quickly got ready and ran to the coffee shop in a black trench coat over a black blouse, black pencil skirt and black leggings and combat boots.. 'Just because I had a run in with Aizen here, does not mean I will see him again. He would not have the audacity to show his face. Especially in broad daylight.' She thought as she opened the door and hurried to order her coffee.

Ichigo looked outside of his window in his class, he had been feeling this strange aura constantly the past few days, and it made him uneasy. the bell rang making Ichigo sigh at that, it seems like it was time to go home, hopefully his father won't be there.

Ichigo hummed as he was walking to his neighborhood,, he was stopped by the sound of a bunch of rowdy teens that was skating not far away from him, Ichigo saw the flower he had put yesterday next to the lightning pole being squashed, he then growl at that and attacked those teens.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he asks the teens who was kneeling with their forehead on the ground begging for mercy, ichigo looked at them with a glare making them gulp.

"f-f-flowers...?" said the leader as he blinks and gulped as Ichigo's glare intensified.

"That is right! so why did you knock them over?" he huffs as he crosses his arms and narrows his eyes.

"We didn't know, we were just having fun." said the leader as he looked at his friends, who nod their heads as well.

"Fun, you say." with that Ichigo attacked again making them run away, Ichigo huffs as he started picking up the flowers. "Are you ok?" he asks the soul hiding behind the pole.

the little girl looked at him and smiles. "Thank you, that really scared me." she smiles sadly as she looks at the flower.

Ichigo saw that and sighs. "I will bring you new ones tomorrow." he said making the ghost smile and disappear.

Balsa sighs as she bopped him lightly on the head. "You do not have to hurt others because two wrongs do not make a right. Do not repay evil with evil."

Ichigo looked at Balsa and he grunts at that. "They hurt her, so I did something about it." he huffed as he picked up the flower. Ichigo wasn't afraid to tell Balsa that he saw ghosts, after all when he was in kindergarten, he used to play with other ghosts all the time, that only made the kids look at him like he was crazy. thankfully Balsa was there to cheer him on.

Balsa looks at the setting sun, She sighed. "Ichigo?"

He looked at her.

"Nothing." She said with a fake smile.

She then reached where they separated and walked home waving bye to Ichigo as she went home to her apartment.

As Ichigo stands in his doorway dressed after a nice shower, he frowns at how Balsa looked troubled a few hours ago. Ichigo just shook his head, it was probably nothing. he hummed as he sat on his bed, something doesn't feel right. just when Ichigo was about to go to sleep his window flew open and a girl with black hair and strange clothes slid in.

Ichigo gasp in shock at that, then he scowled, who does she think she was? "OI!" ichigo yells as he quickly stood up and looked at the female. the woman didn't even turn to look at him just frowning and muttering something. Ichigo growled at that and bopped her on the head making her squeal.

she looked at Ichigo in shock then narrow her eyes. "Y-you can see me?" she asked as she looks at Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at that. "Of course I can! so who are you?" he asked.

you could say that the next thirty minutes in Ichigo's life was nothing but a shock, it seems like that woman was able to do magic or something, because he was now in a bind literally; he could do nothing but listen to her go on and on about 'hollows' and 'souls'. She demonstrated using 'poorly drawn' illustrations. After his insult though Rukia retorted by drawing a mustache by a black marker. They were quarreling when Ichigo froze in horror as he saw Yuzu, run to his room. "I-Ichi n-nii, p-please save Karin." with that she passed out leaving Ichigo scared out of his mind.

Ichigo followed that shinigami; Rukia, to see his sister in the hollow's hold. Working with Rukia he was able to save his sister, the fight went on and on, hollow versus Shinigami, but Rukia got injured when she protected him from the hollow. Ichigo bit his tongue at that, it seems like that hollow will do anything to get his hands on him. "OI, FISH-FACE I AM HERE." with that he ran away from Rukia with the hollow following him.

Balsa froze as Ichigo passed by her in a flash, she turned to see a hollow chasing after him. "Ichigo!" She shouted as she gave chase. "Hey, pick on someone your own size! Hollow!"

Ichigo heard Balsa's yell and he froze, he turned around to see that the hollow turned to her and stopped following him, Ichigo cursed and ran to the Hollow hoping to be able to take the it's eyes away from Balsa.

Balsa's eyes glowed ice blue as she heard something break. a sound only she could hear. Suddenly chrome blue aura started to spin around her until it formed a spiral.

Ichigo froze in shock at what he was seeing. He just stood there frozen as Balsa smashed the hollow's mask killing it on the spot. "H-how." he said shakily as he looked at Balsa.

Balsa's glowing chrome blue eyes faded to her ocean blue eyes, her dragon mask broke in half then shattered and her blue aura, dissipated as she fell on her knees, she breathed heavily as she looked around her.

Ichigo felt Balsa's eyes fall on him and he froze. he winced at the hurt look that Balsa gave him. Ichigo then slowly approached Balsa and tried to help. it seems like tonight was the nights of the firsts.

Balsa began crying for the first time in many years. She looked down as tears trailed down her face. "It happened again didn't it, Uncle?" She could sense Urahara's presence.

Ichigo frowns at that, but he saw a shadow from the corner of his eyes, he growls at that and stood in front of Balsa protectively. "Show yourself!" He yelled out as he looked around again. he then hears a sigh and someone getting out of the shadows.

"I am sorry Balsa-san, Kurosaki-kun." before Ichigo was able to do something the strange man attacked and knocked him out. Kisuke looks at ichigo and sighs, then he looks at Balsa with a sad look. "I am sorry." was the only thing he could say.

Kisuke hummed at that. "who do you think you are?" he asked her waiting for her to tell him, he needed to know before telling her. because if she gave him the wrong answer, then it meant that everything he had done was for nothing.

Kisuke smiles softly at that. "Well then! Take Ichigo with you dear, Balsa. Because the two of you need to hear this." with that Kisuke walked into the shadows again.


	4. Chapter 4

Later after school Balsa had brought Ichigo with her to the Urahara shop. "Uncle! Me and Ichigo are here."

Urahara hummed at that and waved for them to take a seat, Ichigo was thrown into his seat. Urahara smirked at that. "TESSAI!" he called out waiting for the man to arrive, once he did, he looked at Urahara waiting for his orders. "Maybe you can help Kurosaki-kun to wake up." he smirks as Tessai nodded and headed to Ichigo.

Tessai stood before Ichigo and hummed. "WAKE UP!" he yelled in Ichigo's ear making the teen jump in fright.

"WHAT THE..." he then looked around only to see Balsa, with some strange person wearing nothing but green. then he jump as he saw a face inches away from his. he then scowled and looked at Balsa waiting for an explanation.

Ichigo blinks at that and nodded his head, at least Balsa had explained it to him better without the horrible pictures of those rabbits and bears. He sighs softly as he glares at the man with the hat, Balsa may have explained to him, but that man was another story.

Urahara grins and opened his fan at that, he looks at Tessai with a smile. "Tessai can you bring some tea?"

Tessai nodded his head and headed to the kitchen.

Urahara then took a seat on one of the pillows. "Take a seat please." he said pointing at the seats.

Ichigo frowns but took his seat after he saw Balsa took hers, he then looks at urahara to see tea cups in front of him, Ichigo gapes at that but shook his head as urahara gave him his cup. "So..." he said as he looks at Kisuke.

"So.." Kisuke said with a smile then he sighs. "What I am about to tell both of you is important, so please listen, and be careful with the steps you make." with that Urahara talked about soul society, about Aizen, and about Ichigo and Balsa's hidden powers.

Ichigo was gaping at what he was hearing. he just couldn't believe it, but looking at Balsa's grim face just confirms it. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and sigh. "You said that Aizen is after me for MY 'HOLLOW' that I didn't hear of and after Balsa-san because of the weapon she has. right?"

Kisuke sighs and nodded at that softly. "Yes, and he won't stop until he has them both."

Ichigo huffs at that, from what he had heard, that Aizen character won't stop at nothing until he has what he wants, even if it means killing innocent people. "How could we stop him. and before you say anything I want to help."

urahara smiles at that 'like father like son' he thought. urahara then grins and opened his fan hiding his face. "Then you dear ichigo. will have to chose. death and being a shinigami or life and forget about what you heard."

They all looked at Ichigo after that, ichigo stiffened but he huffed. "I will do anything if it means I will protect my family." he said looking at Kisuke in the eyes.

Kisuke smiles at that then stood up. "Then follow me you two, we have a long week to prepare." with that Kisuke headed to the basement with Balsa and Ichigo in tow.

Balsa ran to walk side by side with her uncle. "If he wishes to have this monster then please, then by all means, let him have it! If I can be normal again!" She grabbed her face and fell to her knees. "I can not stand not being able to touch others. Hug you or Aunt Yoruichi and shake hands with others!"

Kisuke looked at balsa and chewed his lip, he then look at Ichigo who was looking at Balsa with soft eyes. "Ichigo...?" he asked as he look at the boy.

Ichigo just smiles and nodded his head, Pointing at him, then at Balsa, with that he starts walking around the huge basement that look like a waste land. leaving Balsa and Urahara alone.

Urahara looks at Ichigo then hums with a smirk, he then looks at Balsa with a soft eyes. "I can take that monster away, and you finally can be normal again." Kisuke states as he looked at Balsa. "Ichigo already accepted taking the burden away from you. the question is, are you ready?" he asked looking at Balsa waiting for her answer.

Balsa sighed. Unbeknownst to them the deadline was up, permanently the weapon merged with her on her twenty-fifth birthday. "Very well, at the very least, we can remove it after we train Ichigo. Until I know he is strong to enough to protect himself." She bit her fingers. "I will train until then."

Urahara then smirks at her. "Oh, don't worry Balsa-san. Kurosaki-kun only needs two weeks to beat even you." with that Urahara left laughing softly with his fan open to hide his grin. "Kurosaki-kun!" with that he went to find Ichigo.

Ichigo was looking at the hole in the ground with a twitching face. it seems like Urahara wanted him to stay in it for the next couple of days, until he gains the hollow that hid in him, and with the hollow, will come his shinigami power. "So how do I get down there?" he said still looking at the hole that was thirty meters deep.

"Oh! I am happy you asked that Kurosaki-kun." with that he raised his hand which wore a finger-less glove with the symbol of a skull, with that he slammed his palm on Ichigo's head making his soul exit his body.

Ichigo was about to attack that cunning shopkeeper, but he froze as he saw his body on the ground, the only thing linking them was a chain that Urahara broke. "I am sorry kurosaki-kun. Tessai!" with that Tessai nodded his head.

"BAKUDO #98 Prison of bones!"

With that white stuff circled his soul making Ichigo unable to move, after that Urahara pushed Ichigo to the hole making him fall to the bottom of it. "In two days, the chain will eat themselves until nothing will be left and you will turn into a hollow. I hope you survive Ichigo." with that the rest of the people left leaving Ichigo with tessai his prisoner.

it had been two days since Ichigo had died, he remembered the fight he had with Kisuke when he broke his Hollow mask and now he was a shinigami with a sword with the name of Zangetsu. Ichigo hums as he looks at Kisukes troubled face. "Is everything OK?" he asked making Kisuke blink and look at him.

Kisuke looks at Ichigo then hid his smirk behind his fan. "Everything is ok, Kurosaki-kun." with that Kisuke stood up. 'I have to do it, Aizen mustn't get his hands on the Hogyoku' with that Kisuke headed to his lab

Balsa watched in shock. "What? What is going on?" She did not mean this. "You will hurt him Uncle!"

Kisuke look at Balsa then Sigh. "I have to do it Balsa, It is for our own good, not just you and Ichigo. Beside Aizen won't suspect Ichigo having the Hogyoku. If anything happens, you could take the extra power that Ichigo releases." he said as he came near sleeping Ichigo. "The weapon you have, Balsa had already merged with you, so I can't give it to Ichigo, that means the hogyoku is the second best." with that Kisuke merged the Hogyoku with Ichigo's soul.

Balsa gulped. Until, "Wait! You said you could remove the weapon! Did you lie about that too Uncle?!" If it was merged with her, she could not get rid of it.

Kisuke wince and looked at her dragging her before she woke Ichigo up. once they were in his lab he sigh and look at here. "I didn't lie Balsa, I really thought that I could get rid of it. but it seems like it had merged with you for a long time now. the only way to get rid of it now is by your death! That is not going to Happen!" Kisuke said with a scowl then he sighs and looked at Balsa softly.

"Try not to touch Ichigo unless it is necessary, I don't want Aizen to find where the hogyoku is. Rukia had returned to soul society, so we are all fine. But You have to teach Ichigo how to be a shinigami, because once Aizen sees that Rukia still has her power, he will attack." Urahara said as he looked at Balsa pleading her to understand.

Balsa clenched her teeth. "I will, I understand. I will train him Uncle." Kisuke sighs in relief then gives Balsa a sad smile. "I am sorry." with that he left Balsa in the lab to check on Ichigo.

Balsa walked down the street in deep thought, her combat boots echoed on the street as she guarded the streets. She then stopped walking when she saw a light, then a gate similar to a japanese sliding door sliding open. Two black butterflies emerged as well as two figures. They were; soul reapers.

Byakuya the captain of the six squad with his lieutenant looked at Balsa. the captain frowned as he looked around searching for the other shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo if his sister was right. He then Looked at Renji and his frown deepens. "Find Kurosaki Ichigo." he said to his lieutenant making the red head nod and shunpo to find the other soul reaper.

Byakuya looked at Balsa then and sighs at that. "Tachibana Balsa. you are to be taken with Kurosaki Ichigo to soul society. please keep in mind that we don't wish to fight."

"BALSA-SAN!" Ichigo yells as he ran to Balsa, behind him the red headed shinigami. "Balsa-san are you ok?" he asked then looked at the other Shinigami that was looking at him and growled. "What do they want Balsa-san?" he looked at Balsa waiting for her answer.

Balsa shook, her body frozen as a bead of sweat trailed down her face. "NO! NO! I DO NOT WISH TO GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She covered her face as her eyes glowed blue. A warning sign, she was about to unleash her power.

Ichigo cursed and took the soul pill making his soul exit his body. "BALSA! RUN AND DON'T STOP, GO TO SHOPKEEPER!" Ichigo screams as he attacked Renji who was the closest to him, making a small opening for Balsa.

Balsa had tears in her eyes as she ran for Urahara's shop. Her heart pounded in her ears. 'I can not get captured!' She thought in fear.

"Bakudo #61 Six Rods Prison of Light;"

balsa heard before six beams of yellow light hit her on the midsection imprisoning her. Byakuya then appeared in front of her with a scowl. "If you want kurosaki Ichigo to survive, cease this nonsense!" he said softly, he then threw Balsa over his shoulder and reached Renji who was waiting for him with the open gates. he nodded his head and the two of them headed to soul society.

unbeknownst to them, a black cat had saw everything.


	5. Chapter 5

"NO PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! DO NOT TAKE ME TO SOUL SOCIETY! I AM HUMAN! YOU CAN NOT TAKE ME ANYWHERE!" she shouted in fear, her vision blurred as her eyes glowed chrome blue again.

Byakuya cursed as he saw her do that. he then sighs and whispered. "Bakudou 63: Winding Binding Chains." with that ropes of light surrounded Balsas arms and torso.

It didn't take them long to reach soul society Per se, but Ichigo had woken up in the middle of their travel causing even more problems, it didn't help one a bit that Renji was trying to get on his nerves. "HAH! like the two of you could beat us! you were so weak that-" before Renji was able to continue Ichigo kicked him between his legs, making Renji shriek and drop him.

"You were saying?" Ichigo asks with an innocent face as he looked at Balsa to make sure she was ok. Byakuya just blinks at Ichigo then he looks at Renji and sighs.

"YOU ARE BACK!"

They turn to the voice to see Rukia running to them. Renji's eyes sparkled at that, maybe Rukia had come to make sure he was ok, he was able to finally stand up and look at Rukia. But Rukia ran passed him to Ichigo. "ICHIGO! ARE YOU OK?" she asked making Renji fall on the floor again.

Ichigo smirks then turns to glare at Byakuya, he stalked to him until he stood next to him, ripping Balsa from his arms. "Are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone looking at his friend.

"No, do you not understand? If we are going to soul society it is not good, Ichigo. We are not going to soul society to have tea and crumpets! Worse we may not be able to go back home!" Balsa said as she shivered.

Ichigo winced at that, it was times like this he was thankful that Urahara told him about Balsa's phobia of this place. Urahara even told him that Aizen may do something like that, though he also told him that they had an ally in soul society; Hitsugaya Toshiro. the only problem, was he needed to find him.

"I KNOW THAT BALSA!" It was getting on his last nerves at how weak Balsa had become. "I know! but I am not going to be like you crying my eyes out! so pull yourself together or else!" he was huffing by the end glaring at Balsa waiting for her to say something.

"Sorry, Ichigo but I can not, I fear soul society because my mother died there when I was two days old!" She said getting angry. "Sorry that I can not be brave like you!"

Ichigo sighs at that and bit his lip. "My mother died too, at the hands of a hollow, you don't see me afraid of them. do you?" he asks in a disappointed voice as he looked at Balsa, a plea for her to be a little bit stronger even if she masks it.

She looked down and sighs, "I will try to be strong, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded his head and gave her a sad smile. he then scowled as he looks at the three shinigamis that were staring at him. "WHAT?" he growled making them snap.

Byakuya cleared his throat at that. "You now will meet the Captain Commander, so be respectful, he will be the one to decide your fate." Ichigo snorts at that, he will show them respect, alright. "And Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said looking pointedly at him. "Control her." he said making Ichigo growl at him even more.

"We did nothing! You have no right to take us from our home. We're not dead and again we did nothing!" She said angrily.

Byakuya looked at her with an indifferent expression. "You may have done nothing, but the power the two of you have says another thing. Kuchiki, lieutenant Abarai." with that Byakuya turned around and start heading to the Captain's meeting.

Ichigo glares at them then helps Balsa walk. "Don't worry Balsa, we have an ally here." he whisper to her softly hoping that it would calm her down.

Balsa gulped. 'It is not that, I am going to see my mother's killer face to face soon.' She thought in fear.

Ichigo saw Balsa gulp and he sighed, it seemed like there was something darker to her phobia, but Ichigo put that aside, he will corner Balsa about that later. the walk was long, but it wasn't as long for them to gather their thoughts, because soon they reached the meeting hall. the door opened showing them the captains standing up in two rows, and an old man sitting on his... throne?

Ichigo blinked and then blinked again, he snorted at that as he looked around. 'such a creepy bunch' he thought dryly as he saw the people looking at them. Once Balsa and Ichigo stood in the middle near the Captain Commander he looked at them for a long time.

Whispering started circling the room making the two uncomfortable. The Commander knocked the floor with his cane making everyone shut up at that. 'Nice trick' Ichigo thought with his eyebrow raising.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Tachibana Balsa. do you know why you are here?" he waited for them to answer.

Balsa gulps as she goes first, "Something to do with our power?" She asked as she looked around until she saw a familiar face. _'Aizen?'_ She starts to panic. _'He's a captain?'_ She backed away, her face paling. "Or hopefully a misunderstanding."

Ichigo saw where she was looking and cursed softly, he then gripped Balsa's sleeve so she won't run and cause them more trouble than they already have. Ichigo looked around the room for a white haired person in his early teens? He saw a kid that looked at him with narrowed eyes. Ichigo then mouthed the word 'Hyōrinmaru' making Toshiro's eyes go wide, in turn Toshiro then nodded softly keeping an eye on Aizen.

the Commander looks at Balsa then at Ichigo and his eyes widen at that a little. "No you were called here, because of who you are." he said making everyone look at him in confused. "Kurosaki Ichigo you are the son of Shiba Isshin the clan's head of the Shiba and the Ex-captain of the 10th." at that murmurs started going around the hall. " Tachibana Balsa. you are the daughter of Tachibana Hinata, the Ex-captain of the 7th." At that the captains looked at the two and at the commander. "Consider your heritage and power, the two of you are considered a danger to the world of living. Because of that you are now bound to soul society and will be one of its shinigami." he said as he looked at the two.


End file.
